


Three Salty (ex)wives (The other two are fine)

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Entraptak Stories [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don’t judge me please-, Entrapta is Jane Seymour just minus the dying part, F/M, Hordak has 6 wives, Hordak isn’t really Henry the 8th but eh, Just pure (really really bad) comedy, There’s an Entrapdak fan kid because of course there is, This is a joke honestly, Totally not based off of Henry the 8th’s Wives hah oops, fight me, t h e m OC’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Five certian people crash a wedding.Three of them aren’t happy, while the other two are ecstatic.





	Three Salty (ex)wives (The other two are fine)

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets

“Do you, Hordak, evil overlord, take Entrapta to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“And do you Entr-“

Suddenly the doors smacked open, with three people at the door.

“YOU SON OF A B-“ One of them began to yell, but Pandora jogged into the room, panting.

“I’M SORRY, THEY EVEN GOT PASSED ROGELIO AND LONNIE.” Pandora said, gasping for air.

Catra groaned.

“Do you have to do this every single time Hordak marries?? This is the sixth time, god dammit! I understand that you are mad, though I frankly don’t give a crap, but can you just let the man be happy?? He just married you guys because he had to! He’s marrying Entrapta out of choice! Now can you shut up!?” Catra yelled.

“Yeah! Let my Dad and Ma be happy, you assholes! Apart from you, Nancy and Helena. You two are really nice.” Pandora added.

“I have every right to be angry. You sent me to Beast Island for no reason at all!” 

The one yelling was an Etherian with very dark skin, red hair and green eyes, rather tall and well built.

“Weren’t you the one who started a war because you just wanted to be called a warlord??” Scorpia asked.

“I had other reasons, too.” 

“Sure ya did.” Catra muttered.

A goat cyclopse woman, with many horns on her head and a hazel eye raised her hand.

“I just came to say congratulations! Along with my girlfriend, Helena? That’s all, I didn’t mean to cause trouble.” 

“... Dammit it, Nancy. You just ruined it.” 

Nancy shrugged.

“It was you who decided to ruin a wedding just because it’s your ex-husband and ‘he doesn’t deserve to marry ever again.’ because he divorced and sent you to Beast Island for actually very good reasons, so just let that sink it, Olivia.” Nancy Said.

Olivia growled.

“It’s not Olivia, it’s Empress Olivia!”

“You aren’t an Empress anymore, remember? You do the same thing over and over with your husbands, just ruin their lives. That’s what you do, you think men are unworthy pigs and ruin their lives just because they are males.” 

“Oh shut up, one eye!”

A pastel pink spider-like person stepped in between them.

“Sorry! Nancy. Olivia. Can you two be quiet for one second so they can continue?! No. How about we all just leave, because we weren’t invited.”

“Uh, honey.. we were invited.” Nancy pointed out.

“Oh. Uh, I never knew... Sorry! We’ll just.. uh.. show the other three out then..” The pink spider person said.

“I’m not leaving, not until I get answers!” Olivia yelled. 

“You got answers! Now leave!” 

“How come you we’re invited?!” Olivia Asked. 

“Because we were! I don’t know! Now, can you just leave?!” 

Pandora walked over to Olivia and leaned on the wall. 

“Are you done with your little tantrum or do I have to call extra security?” Pandora asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Excuse you! I am an empress! What are you?? You just look like a worthless guard! How dare you talk to me!” 

Pandora chuckled, before summoning a spear. 

“Mhm. Yeah.. Uh.. I may not be a full princess, nor have my own kingdom, but let’s just say, I do have a bit more authority than you, so I command you to leave, your highness.” Pandora said, her bright pink teeth showing from a grin. 

Olivia scoffed. 

“You are just a child, you have no authority over me!” 

Pandora groaned, before she took out a device. 

“Party 341, We’ve got a code 41- an entitled empress. Come in a square formation, half armed and quickly. You probably know where we are. Thank you.” She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Before the security burst in, a woman floated in, her black hair flowing (somehow) and dressed in black robes, and she snapped her fingers, turning off all the lights before causing her hand to glow.

“Remember our faces, Hordak. The face’s of the people you ruined.” She snapped, before turning the lights back on.

Pandora looked around, scared.

“What the hell was that?!” She yelled.

“Something too powerful for a child to understand.” The woman said, before placing a hand on Pandora’s forehead.

“Tsk, typical. Be careful, kid.” She said, before leaving.

Pandora blinked.

Another woman burst into the room, and the entire room groaned.

“Mary. Think before you do anything impulsive and go on a rant.” Catra said.

“Shut up! I’m not even mad about you re-marrying, we all have! But a child before marriage?? Oh my god! It’s disgusting! It’s toxic!”

“I’m... I’m a clone. I wasn’t actually born.”

“Even worse! It isn’t sentient! It didn’t have a say at all!”

Pandora went silent, before summoning her spear once more.

“I’m not an ‘it’ I am a person, and I am sentient, or I wouldn’t be talking! Now, you have a lot of explaining to do, Lady!” Pandora said.

“And saying ‘A child before marriage is toxic!” Is really hypocritical coming from you, Mary. You and your now boyfriend have a daughter, right? That means you two are toxic then! And I locked you up in a dungeon. You shouldn’t be here.” Nancy Said, Crossing her arms.

Mary scoffed.

Finally, Security managed to get all of the unexpected visitors out of the Fright Zone completely, and the ceremony continued semi-normally.

Just the addition with a really short goat woman and a really tall pink spider lady.

**Author's Note:**

> still no regrets bros


End file.
